Light waveguide communication cables are increasingly used in the modern network. Practical network planning must take into account that a message may need to travel over a number of different connected cables between the sender and receiver of a message. Cable or light waveguide fiber joints are often made using remateable connectors instead of permanent splices to give needed flexibility. Therefore, the efficient transfer of optical energy ultimately depends upon connection joints having the minimum optical loss. Accuracy is very important, and tolerances are often measured in terms of microns.
Return loss from connectors can degrade transmitter or receiver performance in high-speed and multichannel analog systems. To avoid an excessive link power penalty, the return loss of individual connectors is sometimes specified.
Various grinding and polishing machines have been proposed to prepare connectors having a desired end face surface. Examples include Saito, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,209; Moulin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,415; Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,060; and Tamulevich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,926.
Mechanical grinding or polishing of the distal end of a light waveguide connector by use of a grinding pad having fine diamond or aluminum particles in the presence of an aqueous slurry of silicon dioxide particles was disclosed in Luther, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,820. Cerium oxide is a known agent for use in glass polishing.